


A Zoeithian Fanfic

by HSRco



Category: zoeithian
Genre: F/M, yogscast - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSRco/pseuds/HSRco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the enderborn Rythian sees the girl falling, his world is turned upside-down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

The enderborn looked down at the love of his life. She was just lying there. As the scientist laughed above, the air began to howl. The scientist stopped laughing.  
"You really shouldn't have done that." The enderborn said. He was the essence of calm, even after what he had seen. After what the scientist had done. "Oh, look. Now I'm angry. I don't know what I'm going to do now. I do know one thing though." He looked into the scientists eyes, and the scientist saw it. The enderborn reached up and grabbed his mask, revealing the blackened skin of an enderman.  
"You're going to run now." Said the voice of his many brethren all at once now. In this moment he controlled them. The scientist ran.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the shortness of the prologue, and this chapter. They do get longer. I promise. I will be posting these in bulk from now on.

A few months earlier, the enderborn half breed, Rythian, was alone. He wasn't really alone, his faithful friend and protector, teep, was also aboard his skyship. But he was alone, in his cabin, eating. Of course, this meant his face was fully exposed. Eating was the only time his enderborn side was visible, other than his deep purple eyes. Teep knew what was under Rythian's half mask. Knew about the black skin. But even though teep knew, Rythian couldn't let teep _see_ his face. So when teep came barreling through the doors, Rythian turned his back and pulled up his half mask. He turned back to teep.

"Yes?" He asked expectantly. His green skinned friend just gestured to follow him onto the deck. When they reached the deck, Rythian saw that there was... Something falling from the sky. And something much larger following it. Pulling his mini-binoculars from his pocket, he saw that the smaller object was a human female, and the larger one was another skyship. Thumbing the controls on the side of his binoculars, he zoomed in on the ship. It name, _SS Mushbury_ , was written in neat writing, and some sort of insignia shown under it. It looked like a Z and a P on top of one another. Then he zoomed in on the girl. She was about his age and had red hair. He looked down. She was going to crash into the ground. With a wave of his hand, her descent was slowed and his ship began to rise.

"Teep! Grab anything soft and make the deck into a landing pad. We're about to have a visitor!" He ordered. He had to save her life. At the very least, he had to try.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2

The girl had been falling. Or maybe flying. Or maybe both. Suddenly, she started slowing down. She looked down at a... Skyship! The SS Mushburry! But it looked different. It wasn't her ship. She looked up. Just in time to see her ship explode into a ball of flames. She looked back down.

 

Miles below, Rythian was preparing to catch the girl. Teep had transformed the entire deck into some kind of trampoline-come-crash mat. Even slowed as she was, Rythian knew the girl would being injured upon impacting on the ship. It took a few seconds for the girl to complete her fall towards his ship. As she crashed into it, the deck groaned with the pressure of the girl flying into it. Rythian looked down at the girl. She was just lying there. Her arms looked bad and she was evidently unconscious. One of her legs was bent in a bad way and her ribs looked... Shattered.

 

From Rythian's diary:

 

"Teep! Help me get her to medbay!" With my friend's assistance, I carried the girl to our medbay. I pulled a large, flat stone from my pocket, and used it to assess how badly she was hurt. I was right in thinking her ribs were broken. It also appeared that part of one was stabbed through her lung. I stopped scanning her with the stone immediately, pulling a pendant from around my neck and putting it in her hand. 'That should keep her stable. Now for the arms.' I thought. I began scanning her arms. They weren't as bad as the ribs, but they were damaged. One of the bones was broken and the other was dislocated. This was going to need my magic. I murmured a few words under my breath and pushed on the broken arm. I could feel her bones sewing back together under her skin. Then I pushed her arm back into its socket.  'Two down' I thought. 'Two to go'. I ran the scanner over her legs, unsurprised to find that her ankles had crippled on impact. I fixed them as I had the arms, then moved on to the actual skin. Her arms and legs had been cut by something, probably bits of her ship while she was still on it. Then came the interesting stuff. She had old scars on her forearms. I couldn't tell what it was done with, but it looked intentional. I checked her vitals again. Just as I lent down to check her breathing, she head butted be in the side of my head.

"Ohmygosh! I'm so sorry!" She squealed. She had a complex accent that I couldn't quite place, and spoke rather quickly.

"No, no it's my fault. Sorry," I apologised. "Do you remember anything?"

"I remember falling. I remember my ship exploding." She began to look sad, and for some reason, in that moment, I felt the urge to protect her. She looked so... Vulnerable.

"I'm Rythian. What's your name?" I decided to stick to the simple things.

"I'm Zoeya. But you can call me Zoey. Where am I?" Zoey asked.

"Your on my ship. The... I haven't thought of a name." I attempted to explain. There was an awkward silence. Luckily, teep saved the day by waking in. "This is my friend and crew mate, teep. Although I call him tee." She looked fascinated by his green skin. "Tee, this is Zoey." Zoey reached up to touch his face, but before she could reach him, tee had an arrow notched and aimed at her face.

"Woah! I get it. No touching." She exclaimed. Tee just nodded, gestured to me and walked off.

"I'll be back in a second. Don't move or it will hurt. A lot." I told her, then walked after tee. He began to sign.

"I don't trust her." He signed.

"She's harmless! Really! Look!" I whispered. She was staring at the pendant in her hand. She really did look harmless.

"You like her, don't you!" He signed. My silence said enough. "You cheeky bastard you!" Then Zoey howled in pain! I turned, ran to her. She had dropped the pendant. I grabbed it from the floor, looping it around her neck.

"What... Happened..." She panted, obviously still feeling the pain slightly.

"You dropped my pendant. It's magic. It's what's mending your broken ribs. When you dropped it, you severed the connection. Your ribs broke again. Just rest now." I touched her head, cooling her with my own cold skin. She began to calm down again, and I made her sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another shortish one. Sorry about that.

From  Zoeys  diary: 

I was confined to the  medbay  for another few  weeks. With no one but  Rythian  and  Teep  for company, I was slightly bored. I learnt Tee's sign language, and managed to gain his trust. I learnt that  Rythian  was rather unsociable. And there was something both him and  Teep  were hiding. Something about w hat was behin d Rythian 's  mask. When I could finally get up and move around, I learnt that they were both very unorgani z ed . I didn't even have a room set up.  Rythian  let me sleep in his room,  in a spare hammock he had found I the hold. For a few days, no thing happened. Then I finally worked up the courage to ask  Rythian why he didn’t  eat with  teep  and I. 

"If I answer your question, you have to answer one of mine, okay?" He had replied. 

"Okay.  Show me ." When he removed his mask, I had to admit that I w as shocked by his blackened cheeks and lips, but then I  realised  I was being really  judgemental . I knew  Rythian . I knew what he was like, and I wouldn't let something physical like that destroy our friendship. Then he asked the question I hoped he wouldn' t. 

"You have scars on your arms. What happened?" He asked. Oh butts. 

"When I was younger, people bullied me. A lot. I don't know why, but they did. Sometimes the hit me, kicked me, hurt me. And sometimes they just shouted at me. I began to feel depressed . Eventually I started... Cutting myself. I don't know why, I just did. The main bully, called  Callum , he eventually found out. He managed to get everyone to stop. At this point I was about 18 or 19. He started a relationship with me. We,  y'know . Sometimes  he'd record it or take pictures. I was ok with it. Until I found his website. He had been posting everything up on this site. That night I attempted to slit my wrists. My parents found me." My voice cut out. I couldn't form the words properly, and tears w ere streaming down my face. I continued. "My dad bought my a  skyship  to make me feel better. It worked. I could get away from everything. So I bought the SS  Mushbury , and set sail around the world. Then the boiler overheated and... The rest you know." Ther e. He knew everything. I stopped crying. He opened his mouth. 

"What did you say that  Callum  guys name was?" He asked

" Callum Tarkotski . Why?" I asked. 

"I thought I knew him, but I don't. Good night Zoey." He said. 

Halfway through the night, I heard a c reaking from above my head. I sat up and promptly made the ropes of my hammock snap.  Rythian  awoke as I hit the floor. 

"Are you okay?" He asked. I was too busy laughing to reply. He helped me up. "Here. Take mine. I'll sleep on the floor." 

I stopped lau ghing slowly. "No. There's room for us both. We can both fit." I said. So from then on, we slept together. 

A couple of nights later,  Rythian  didn't come to bed. Or hammock. So I decided to go and find him. After half an hour of searching, I saw a stream  of purple light shoot up like some kind of flare. Then again. And again. 10 whole times, the flare fired into the sky. By that time I had found the source of them. There were two mirrors, one facing the sky, and the other one facing  Rythian . I heard  Rythian  whisper some kind of a spell, then wave his hands at the mirror. The next thing  Rythian  said scared me. 

"Show me  Callum Tarkotski ."


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short. Again. Sorry. Again.
> 
> Plot goes a bit mental in this one, I almost fell asleep.

Rythian  sensed that someone was near. He span around, hands glowing purple. 

" Eep !" Zoey squeaked. She fell to the floor behind some barrels. 

"I can still see you, you know. Come here," I attempted to get Zoey to stop hiding. "Please come out, Zoey. I won't hurt you." And he wouldn't. He didn't think he could. Zoey stood up. She w alked towards him. 

" Rythian , what were you doing?" She asked. 

"Old magic. I was... Trying to find someone." Technically he wasn't lying. 

"Trying to find  Callum ." Zoey stated. "I heard you say his name."

"Yes. But not like you thin-"  Rythian  was cut of f by Zoey. 

"No! Let me off!" She screamed.   Rythian  looked distressed. 

"I'll let you off when we reach port tomorrow." He was resigned to the fact that he was losing her. 

"I hate you! I can't believe I told you about my scars!" She was full on crying n ow. Tears were streaming down her face. "YOU FREAK!"

Rythian  lost his cool. "STOP!" He shouted, with enough force to halt her crying. "You do not call me that. No one calls me freak. Do you know how hard it is. How hard it is to let anyone get close." He  ripped off his mask, pointing to his lower face. "This has destroyed my entire life! I have been alone. Forever. I don't even let tee get close. Then you waltz in and turn my world upside-down." Zoey was silent now. "You fixed me,  Zoeya . You fixed me, and  now your breaking me again."  Rythian  was quiet as a mouse. "I love you. Please don't go." 

Zoey was stunned.  Rythian  just poured his heart out to her. "But what was the magic for?" She asked. 

"I couldn't stand the idea that someone had hurt you. I was going to find him. Then I was going to get the  yogscast  onto him."  Rythian  explained. 

"What's the  yogscast ?" Zoey asked.  Rythian  explained how he was part of a network of  skyriders . That they w ere his only friends outside of his ship. 

"And we're having a massive meet up tomorrow at the  Xephos SkyPort . I was going to take you, if that's ok. I mean, most of the people there have dates, and I never do."  Rythian  continued. 

"So I'd be your date?"  Zoey asked.  Rythian  nodded. "Awesome!" 


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5

 

Rythian  could tell tensions were high in the  Xephos SkyPort  as soon as he stepped off his deck and onto the floating docking platform. He turned to  Teep . 

"Something's wrong. Be prepared for anything." He whispered, even though the usually busy streets were completely empty. All the shops were closed. He started to cautiously walk down the street, eyeing the doors to the different shops, as if they might open and eat him and his companions. They passed  Honeydews  Diggy  Hole Gold Export ,  Sips Co Call Centre , and  Nilesys  Best And Greatest Number 1 Importer And Exporter Of Really Good Pools And Pool Accessories.  Nothing happened until they reached the  Fizone Funzone . Then the door to the bar next door exploded.  The Crooked Caber  was the local bar, owned by  Ravs . The reason the door exploded lay on the street. It was the scientist from Honeydew  Inc ,  Lalna . He groaned as he got up and stank of beer. Then there was a man in the hole were the door used to be. It was  Sjin , a Sips Co employee. 

"Who gives two shits if I stole from you?" He shouted. He was obviously also drunk. A dark haired woman tried to rush passed him to aid her mentor, but  sjin  caught her wrist. 

"Get off me you perv!" She yelled, struggling. Seeing his lover in trouble,  Lalna  jumped to his feet. He swayed a little, then ran straight at  Sjin . He caught him in the throat, strangling the life from him.  Rhythian  ran to  Lalnas  side, attempting to pull him from  Sjin . 

"Both of you are too drunk to think strait! Stop!" He sternly told them. Then  Lalnas  fist caught his chin. Soon  Ravs ,  Xephos  and Minty were there too, assisting Kim, Tee, Zoey and  Rythian  to stop the fight. When the two were successfully  seperated  and restrained,  Lalna  shouted out. 

"Got yourself a new pet, huh  Ryth ?" He gestured to Zoey with his head. "Don't worry. I'll get you both. In time." Then he pulled away from  Xephos , and walked off. Kim ran after him. Then  Sjin  shouted  aswell . 

"Nice dinosaur, freak!" As  Ravs  released him, Minty grabbed his arm.  Rhythian  nodded at the damaged door. 

"I got this,  Ravs . You owe me a beer." He waved his arm at the hole in the wall, and the door self-repaired. 

"Thanks  matey . I'll get you that beer."  Ravs  replied.  Xephos  went inside and invited  Teep ,  Rythian  and Zoey to sit with him, Honeydew,  Lomadia  and  Nilesy . Zoey and  Teep  sat down,  Rythian  following. 

" Ooohhhh ! A newbie! Who are you?" Honeydew asked Zoey. 

"I'm  Zoeya Proasheck ! What are your names?" She replied.  Lomadia  introduced herself and  Xephos . 

"And this is Honeydew." She finished.  Ravs  brought over a few beers, sat opposite from Tee, pulled out a lever and pushed it to Tee. He pushed it back as  Xephos  continued his conversations with  Lomadia  and Honeydew about Jaffa Cakes. Zoey turned to  Rythian  and pointed to  Ravs  and Tee. 

"What're they doing?" She asked.  Rythian  shook his head. 

"No idea. It's the only thing they do when they see each other. Other that drinking, but only  Ravs  does that." He turned to  Xephos . "So, why's this place a ghost town now?"

"Take a guess." He said, pointing up.

" Ridgedog's  enforcing another curfew. He only lets us go around because he needs us to run his city."  Lomadia  told  Rythian . She looked at Zoey. "Ridge is like the evil overlord of this  SkyPort ." 

Honeydew looked to  Rythian . "Where've you been, friend? You just up and left last time. How long are you here for?"  Rythian  explained his adventures. How the girl fell from the sky. 

"We'll be here for a week or so. Just need some supplies. And I wanted Zoey to meet my friends. Where are Martyn, Toby and  Kaeyi ?" He  enquiried  of the other members of the  yogscast . Sips rushed through the doors as  Ravs  was opening his mouth. 

"PARTY TIME MUTHATRUKKAS! WOOOOOOOOO!" He shouted.  Ravs  pressed a button and disco lights came on.  Rythian  leaned against the wall and watched Zoey and  Teep  dance. Then Zoey walked up to him. She held out her hand. 

" Nononononononnono . I don't dance. Never." He told her, crossing his arms. 

"Neither do I. Come on!" She laughed. He saw Tee smirk as he held  Zoeys  hand.  Rhythian's  mask creased as he smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is short too. There will be more to come, but this is it for now. I'm writing more as I post these ones. So for now, keep on keeping on. BYEEEEEEEEEEEE!


End file.
